A cooking appliance is used to cook meals and other foodstuffs within an oven or on a cooktop. Cooking appliances often include various electronic controls used to operate the heating elements of the cooking appliance. A typical, electronically controlled oven allows a user to select a basic operating mode (e.g., bake or broil) and a desired temperature. Some ovens further allow the user to specify a time duration, and possibly a time delay, for the cooking operation. These and other cooking operations are typically hard-coded into the electronic controls of the cooking appliance. While adequate for some foodstuffs, this method of controlling cooking operation is not readily adaptable to other food items, such as baked goods and the like.